


Truth or Dare

by szamsson



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:40:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26285098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/szamsson/pseuds/szamsson
Summary: From the prompt: "could you write about the whole squad being at a party and playing truth or dare?"
Relationships: Aaron Jacobs/Amber Snoeckx, Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Comments: 2
Kudos: 113





	Truth or Dare

Currently, everyone was sitting in the living room. They had been drinking for about 2 hours now and each person was a different level of wasted, strung about in all different positions around the room. Luca was lying vertically on the one person couch, head hung off the front with her legs hooked around the back. Aaron and Amber were sitting on one end of the coach, making out with arms and legs going everywhere. Jana was sitting on the floor with the boys, who were all playing a very sloppy game of cards with rules that made absolutely no sense. She snuggled into Jens’ side as he stared down at her with a grin. Although they weren’t together anymore she still felt most comfortable sharing space with Jens, especially when she was drunk. Robbe giggled loudly, slightly swaying as he knocked over an empty bottle of beer in an attempt to reach for another one. Mid reach, Jens put his hand out to stop him. 

“I think I’m gonna cut you off for a little buddy,” Jens said fondly, laughing as Robbe pouted and crossed his arms across his chest. Robbe probably weighed the same, if not less than Jana however his tolerance was no where near as great when it came to alcohol. It was cute, Jana thought as she gazed as a flushed Robbe. He looked so relaxed and happy with a lazy grin on his face, swaying into Moyo’s shoulder. A complete contrast to his demeanour last year.

On the other end of the couch, Zoe and Sander were drinking water, quietly talking amongst themselves. Jana didn’t know when that relationship had blossomed but she assumed it was because they were both always the care takers at the end of the night, not having drunk nearly as much as the others. Jana looked lovingly around a her friends then an idea popped into her intoxicated brain. 

She squealed, clapping her hands as she yelled “Truth or Dare!”

Jens and Moyo groaned, whilst Aaron, Amber and Luca all sat up eagerly. 

“Are we 10 years old Jana?” Zoe asked, though her tone was playful. Zoe was slowly coming back into herself after her break up with Senne. For a while there, Jana was worried she would never get her friend back. 

Luca sat up straighter, making her way down to the floor, whilst Aaron and Amber broke apart, their attention turning to the others in the room. Robbe stood up on unsteady feet, and staggered over to the couch, where he ungracefully flung himself onto Sanders lap, wrapping his arms around his neck and snuggling in. Jana heard Sander whisper, “You okay Angel?” as he held the water up to Robbe’s lips and Jana just about melted where she sat. 

“Alright Jana, your idea, you go first.” Jens started. 

“Hmmm” Jana said scanning the room, eyes falling on Moyo with a wicked grin plastered on her face. “Moyo, truth of dare?”

Moyo looked slightly scared as he gazed at the evil smirk on Jana’s face. “...Dare” he said tentatively.

“I dare you to text Kato and tell her that you made up a special dance just for her and you can’t wait to show her on Monday.” Everyone laughed at this and Moyo turned bright red. 

“No way, no way!” he refused shaking his head, “I think she likes me, you’re gonna ruin my game,”

“What game?” Luca scoffed from her position on the floor, prompting another round of giggles. 

“Done,” Jens said from his spot next to Jana. They all turned to him to see him waving Moyo’s phone around in his hands with a smirk. Moyo’s face drops and he lunged for Jens, who just laughs as the other boy tackles him to the ground. The whole group bursts into laugher again as Moyo checks his messages then does a huge face-palm, throwing his phone across the room. “I’m gonna kill you” he mumbles to Jens. 

“Okay Moyo, your turn.” Jana said, trying the move the game along. 

“Okay Zoe.” Moyo said with a raised eyebrow. Zoe, who was not expecting this looked at him with a shocked face.”Um truth, I guess.” Zoe was somewhat secretive when it came to her private life, so Jana hoped that Moyo wasn’t going to cross a line by what he was about to say. 

“If you had to make out with one of the guys here tonight, purely a one off, who would it be?” All the boys whipped their heads around and the girls held their breathe hoping this wasn’t going to send her relapsing back into her post Senne sadness. But Zoe just smiled, looking at each of the boys around the room appreciatively. Each of the boys sat up straighter, puffing their chests out trying to look seductively at Zoe. Which simply made Jana and Zoe burst out laughing at their antics. 

“Sander.” Zoe said confidently. All the boys deflated as they let out a low “oooooo,” all heads turning to Sander who was currently cradling a half asleep Robbe against his chest. Obviously not asleep enough because as they all looked at the couple, Robbe almost subconsciously, snuggled further into Sanders chest and mumbled “My Sander.” 

All the girls cooed over this as the boys smirked his way. The game continued for another good hour, until nearly half the party was passed out. They ended up learning way too much about Amber’s sex life, dyed Luca’s hair purple and had Jens giving Aaron a lap dance. The night ended in giggles and sleepy sighs and Jana fell asleep with a smile on her face.


End file.
